


Dean Hates Mornings

by Single_Man_Tear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, Happy Dean, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sam Is So Done, Short One Shot, Sleepy Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Man_Tear/pseuds/Single_Man_Tear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates everything about mornings...except waking up the grumpy angel beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Hates Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Suffering from writers block and had this idea stuck in my head. I seriously feel like Cas would be grumpy and cuddly in the mornings and Dean would think it was the cutest thing in the world. So here's a baby fic for you guys! Love you!

Dean hated mornings. His brother was an early bird, up at the crack of dawn to go for a run, coming back and banging around in the kitchen until everyone within ten miles was awake. Dean hated it. He hated the pink tinge in the sky and the cool morning air. He hated having to peel himself out from under the warm, ever so inviting covers. He hated morning coffee. Driving in the morning. Eating in the morning. Anything and everything involving the word morning. 

Except this. 

When his alarm blared shrilly right beside his ear, Dean slammed his whole fist on it with a groan. But he still managed a small smile, rolling over to face the man beside him. 

Castiel was buried head to toe in the white downy comforter, head pressed firmly into the pillows and eyes shut tight. He was awake, Dean knew it, but he wouldn’t get up until the hunter dragged him forcibly out of bed. 

Dean wriggled closer, dragging a thumb across Cas’s cheek bone, watching as a smile tugged at the angel’s lips. 

“Come on, angel, time to get up.”

His only reply was a sleepy grumble before Cas reached out blindly for Dean’s arm, tugging him closer and cuddling into his side, refusing to open his eyes. Dean laughed softly, kissing the top of his head and stroking his hair, earning him a soft smile as Cas relaxed further into his arms.

“Cuddling’s not gonna work on me.” Cas huffed against his chest, pressing closer and nosing under his ear. Dean loved waking Cas up in the mornings, and the angel knew it, always using it to his advantage. His adorable sleepy sounds, the way he snuggled against his hunter for warmth in an attempt to stay in bed, almost always won Dean over. 

But Dean was determined this time, tugging the covers off Cas’s shoulders. The angel let out a pitiful whimper, scrambling after them with a glare in his lover's direction. 

“Just a little while longer.” Cas insisted, pressing a tempting kiss to the underside of Dean’s jaw before managing to grab a corner of the blanket, pulling the covers back over them. 

“Sam’s gonna come in if we don’t get up.” Dean warned the armful of sleepy-angel, “We’ve gotta move.”

“No.” Cas said firmly and Dean chuckled, poking at his ribs and Cas squirmed, eyes still shut tight. 

“Yes.”

“No.” Cas wound his arms around Dean’s shoulders, refusing to move. 

“Come on.” He started to tug at the angel’s arms but Cas wouldn’t budge. 

“No.” He whispered again and Dean could feel the smile on his shoulder. To prove he wouldn’t be moved easily, he pushed Dean onto his back, laying flat on his chest and keeping his arms wrapped around the hunter’s neck. “We aren’t moving yet. Too early.” He punctuated this by hugging Dean tightly, kissing his shoulder. 

Dean laughed softly, unable to resist running his fingertips up and down Cas’s spine, grin splitting his face when the angel sighed above him and shivered, melting into his embrace. 

As usual, Cas got his way as Dean dozed off again under him; arms around his waist and Cas’s head on his chest. They didn’t shift again until Sam started banging on the door, shouting for them to get a move on. Even then it was a slow process, full of lazy kisses and sluggish movements. 

Sam came back again more than once, threatening to leave without them. Cas seemed to think that was a good idea and was half way back in bed before Dean managed to distract him with another kiss. It took them nearly an hour to get dressed, finally leaving the room hand in hand to find Sam waiting impatiently for them in the kitchen. 

“You two are disgusting.” He muttered over the rim of his coffee mug, the barest hint of a smile hidden by the glass.

Dean could only grin back, pulling the angel tighter against his side while he grabbed his keys. 

Maybe mornings weren’t so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think????? :D Let me know in the comments! Love you all!! xoxo


End file.
